Sólo un beso
by Orejas de Gato
Summary: Sólo eso bastaba para que Kikyou supiese eso "especial" de Kagome... Se puede considerar SpamFic xD, naa mentira


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi-sama

_Sólo un beso_

Kikyou se encontraba mirando un pequeño lago sentada en las faldas de un gran árbol, con una mirada perdida pero sin reflejar algo realmente en sus ojos.

-El tiempo pasa… Inuyasha… ¿qué será de él?... tanto que no me viene a buscar…Inuyasha…tu alma me pertenece, más te vale nunca olvidarlo, ni siquiera en tus sueños pienses lo contrario…. me pregunto: ¿con quién estarás? tal vez con esa mujer-Da una pequeña risa irónica.- puedo ver como la miras, tus ojos llegan a brillar, no sé si con admiración o cariño, quien sabe, sea cual sean tus sentimientos, nunca se podrán pertenecer entre sí, aunque a veces, me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si yo no hubiera nacido?, ¿que pasaría…si pudieran pertenecerse…? el pensamiento me hace sentir insegura, tal vez fuera de lugar, después de todo, parece que queda debilidad humana en mi, me sorprende.- Termina para parase y dejar que viento jugará con sus cabellos, negros y oscuros como cualquier seda del mismo color que todavía no había sido creada que estaban envueltos en la coleta.

Se escucha en ruido de unos pasos a la cercanía, Kikyou voltea, observa la tersa silueta que todavía se oculta entre los árboles, tal vez asustada, confundida o indecisa, cualquiera fuera el caso no parecía tener las intenciones de moverse, tal vez creyendo que la sacerdotisa se confundiera y creyera que fue un indefenso animalito, ya un poco aburrida decide hacer lo más correcto o tal vez predecible.

-¿Quién eres?- Exclama Kikyou mientras se va rebelando de a poco la figura.

-Kikyou…..- Dicho esto la figura termina de verse despejando una jovencita parecida a la sacerdotisa que fácilmente se puede confundir como su hermana menor.

-Ah, eres tú…. Kagome.- Dice sin interés para después voltearse mirar una de sus serpientes caza-almas traerle una de estas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Yo…-Dice insegura.- ¿Sabes donde está Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha…Inuyasha, otra vez ese nombre.

-Si no lo ves aquí es algo obvio que no lo sé, yo tampoco lo he visto desde hace algún tiempo, se supone que eres su compañera, tú debería saberlo antes que yo.- Dice con tono duro sin notarse lo inquieta y ansiosa que se encuentra.

-…….-

Silencio….

-¿Por qué se ha callado?-Piensa después refunfuña- Que mujer tan débil, creer que es mi reencarnación, ¿alguna vez yo sería así?, lo dudo, aunque, sin embargo, hay muchas personas que ese tipo de persona le causa quererlas o darles protección, aunque yo sólo he sentido eso por los aldeanos o los niños cuando aún seguía viva, me pregunto si alguien lo habrá sentido conmigo, me pregunto si Inuyasha habría sentido eso, muchas veces he escuchado que cuando sientes que te has enamorado de alguien quieres protegerlo, me pregunto, ¿Inuyasha sentirá eso por esta mujer?, tal vez eso es lo que brilla en sus ojos, ganas de protegerla, aunque…-Voltea hacia Kagome que seguía en el lugar en que se había parado, tal vez esperando algo, o simplemente sin saber que reaccionar, Kikyou clava sus ojos oscuros en los cafés de Kagome que sólo se quedan extáticos sin saber como reaccionar, La sacerdotisa se acerca un poco a la más joven sin quitar la mirada mientras un alma entra a su cuerpo.

-¿Después de todo…que otra cosa podría ser? No veo que tiene de especial, además de que Inuyasha quiera un reemplazo de mi, lo cuál sería ilógico, sus amigos…. Ellos también la miran así… ¿qué tiene de especial? , me pone confundida el pensar que ese algo especial que ella pudiera tener atrape a Inuyasha, que de alguna forma el se revele contra el lazo que nos une y que de alguna forma se liberé…-Se acerca un poco más hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de la joven que aún no sabe como reaccionar.- Si supiera que tiene…tal vez sabría como quitárselo o superarlo, pero… ¿cómo?- Termina de pensar.

Sin saber que hacer sólo se queda mirando fijamente el rostro tan parecido al suyo, mientras Kagome no sabe que hacer, si se apartará la sacerdotisa podría atarla contra el árbol como lo hizo esa vez, no debía tenerle miedo, pero había tenido una enfermedad reciente y se sentía débil, había buscado a Inuyasha aún cuando Sango y la Anciana Kaede le había rogado que no salieran de la cabaña o sí no podría volver a su estado y parece que si estaba pasando…

-¿Tocar su piel?-Sigue pensando, pone una mano en su mejilla, siente calidez pero nada fuera de lo normal-¿Un abrazo? no… ¿Qué podría ser…? empiezo a preguntarme si al ser un alma vagando en este mundo podría sentir "ese" algo especial…- Mira como las mejillas de Kagome se vuelven levemente más rosadas.- ¿Vergüenza?.-Ríe un poco.-Qué tonta, eso sólo te hace presa fácil aunque se ve tal vez linda.-Piensa mientras por un impulso le da un suave beso en la mejilla, quedándose así un rato sintiendo la calidez ya notada, para después separarse y regresar a la postura anterior- Tibio…las manos no me sirven, raro ya que ahí está el tacto, veamos…algo cercano, besar…besar… ¿su mano? no, sólo queda algo…-Mira los expresivos ojos de la jovencita confundidos pero extrañamente…¿lindos?-¿Qué pasaría…si la besará….?-La sigue mirando, creyendo que la idea es algo descabellada ya que ambas son mujeres, pero se había propuesto algo e iba a hacerlo.- Me pregunto si habrá algo malo con mi cabeza, bueno, después de todo técnicamente ya no soy una persona, nada de lo que haga realmente me hará tener un mayor castigo que tener que vagar sin rumbo por este mundo recolectando almas, averiguaré ese "algo".-Un poco insegura prosigue.

Toma lentamente el rostro de la más joven, quién sorprendida no esta segura que pasará, pone las manos en las mejillas y atrae el infantil rostro hacia el suyo propio con mucho cuidado elimina los centímetros que las separan algo dudosa mientras, muy lentamente mientras va sintiendo el contacto va cerrando sus ojos hasta que la tersa piel es sentida….

No se escuchan ruidos, sólo se ven las caras de las dos mujeres juntas, Kikyou con los ojos cerrados mientras Kagome los tiene abiertos de la impresión y sorpresa.

No recuerda haber sentido algo así en su vida pasada, sentía los reflejos de muchas emociones, parecidas a las que una vez sintió pero distintas, los labios de Kagome eran suaves, tiernos y frescos como el pétalo de una flor recién abierta, pero además de eso sentía algo más…

Pureza…y una calidez mayor a la de sus mejillas, reconfortante sin llegar a quemar o ser demasiado abrasadora… ¿eso sería el "algo" especial que atraía a todos? ¿Esa pureza y calidez…? Aunque sin embargo podría sentir algo de inquietud entre todo eso, tal vez se estaba corrompiendo de alguna forma, pero era demasiado de "ese algo" como para ser destruido. Llegó a pensar que el que tuviera todo eso sería completamente dichoso, pero también se había creado un pensamiento egoísta: Durante esos escasos segundos, todo eso estaba a merced suyo, apretó un poco más esos dulces labios mientras pasaba una mano a la nuca y otra a su espalda, siguió apretando deliciosamente sintiendo más la calidez de los labios un tiempo hasta que, ya apaciguada y conforme, se separo de la suave y tierna estructura sintiendo que la extrañaría, abrió los ojos que honestamente no reflejaban nada aunque su persona se sintiera muy segura y poco arrepentida, ya totalmente separada miro a Kagome.

Lo primero que hizo la colegiada fue taparse la boca con las manos y dar un pequeño grito que retumbo en los oídos de la sacerdotisa, haciendo un pequeño gesto de molestia cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos cuando había terminado el molesto chillido.

-¡Pe-pero ¿por qué?!-Exclamo tartamuda Kagome, simplemente sorprendida, avergonzada, molesta y sin creerlo, su primer, su primer beso, ¡¿Se lo había dado una mujer?! ¡¿UNA MUJER?! , separo sus manos y las hizo un puño en sus hombros -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kikyou?!- Exigió respuesta gritando mientras sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Probaba.-Respondió sin más, con la mirada de siempre, para después mirar como la "chillona" chica daba pasos hacia atrás aparentemente enojada y toda su cara roja además de estar acongojada y nerviosa.-Lindo.-Susurró para sólo ella misma escucharse, para después ver como la menor corría hacia dirección opuesta alarmada, todavía roja y escondiendo su boca entre sus manos.

La sacerdotisa se quedo en su lugar mientras el viento movía su ropa y sus cabellos, sólo miraba la dirección en que la chica se había ido, toco sus propios labios recordando las sensaciones, después del beso se había sentido fresca, casi viva.

Finalmente sabía "ese" algo de Kagome, la pureza y calidez que había sentido le habían dado la vaga idea de que Kagome podría curar las heridas que en su corazón se habían formado, desvaneciendo la idea ya que esa mujer sólo se entregaría a Inuyasha.

De todas formas ya había descubierto lo que quería, pero ahora tenía algo más en su mente:

¿Qué le tenía más inquieta? ¿Qué esa mujer tuviera a Inuyasha? ¿O qué Inuyasha tuviera a esa mujer y tuviera todo "eso" de Kagome?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wii! primera vez que publico yuri, perdón si salio algo OOC, es que hace mucho que no veo Inuyasha, la personalidad de Kikyou, para mí por lo menos, me parece muy profunda para mí atolondrado cerebro x( y ha sido el capítulo más largo y detallista que he escrito en mi vida x_x

No lo pusé exactamente en un espacio-tiempo x_x perdón si se confundieron...¡Gomen Nasai!

Saludos!! ^^


End file.
